Think About It
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: Jackie waits for her daughter, thinks about her past relationships, along with her present ones. -One shot, Song fic- Summery sucks, please R&R :


**OK, so this is my very first 70's show fic. so please be kind. :)**

**I own nothing, the song is called Don't Think I Didn't Think About It, by Darius Rucker.**

* * *

Jackie was sitting in her car, waiting for her daughter to get out of school.

It would be a few more minutes, so she reached over, and turned up the volume on the radio, and heard the voice of a singer she had been keeping up with.

It was Steven Hyde's very first signed artist, and she always listened to him, even if Steven didn't know.

She had kept up with Stevens career all these years, no one knowing, not even Fez.

She smiled thinking about him, they surprised everyone, but she and Fez had weathers the storms, and were still together, years later, with three kids, two boys and a girl.

After Steven had left, she didn't think she would ever love again, but Fez was there, and he pulled her through, if not for him, she doesn't know what would have happened to her.

Sometimes, she still thinks about that day, that Steven got into his car, and he never came back, he had said he wouldn't, but she didn't believe him, until it was to late to stop him.

But it all worked out, she was happy, she had her family, and life was good.

She still talked to Donna on the phone, every couple of weeks. She and Eric would bring the kids at christmas, but other than them, they didn't really see their old friends anymore.

After she and Fez moved away, after the wedding, all the others sort of scattered as well.

They would get a letter once in awhile from Micheal, letting them know the new things Besty was doing in school, or what trouble mikey was in now.

That only left Steven, who never came to visit, never called, not surprising anyone, Eric was the only one who ever heard from him.

But that hadn't stopped her from keep up with him, she knew that he ended up with a whole chain of stores, before opening his own label, and now, he was an up in coming hot shot producer, and his artist, Cole Johnson, was doing great on the charts.

Jackie turned up the volume a little more, they were introducing his new song.

--

_Anouncer: We're back with Cole Johnson, he's going to tell us a little about his new song. Is that right Cole?_

_Cole: Yeah, this song was actually writen by my producer, he's a good friend of mine, and a great guy._

_When I asked him, he told me he wrote this song about an old girlfriend, and when I heard it, I knew I had to sing it, it's really good._

_Anouncer: Well then, let's here it, here is Cole Johnson, singing Don't Think I Don't Think About It, writen by Steven Hyde._

--

**_(Don't Think I Don't Think About It, Darius Rucker)_**

**_i left out in a cloud,_**

**_of tail lights and dust_**

**_swore i wasn't comin' back,_**

**_said i had enough_**

**_saw you in the rearview starin'_**

**_fadin' from my life_**

**_but i wasn't turnin' 'round_**

_**no not this tim**e_

--

Jackie couldn't belive it, it was about them, about that day.

--

**_but don't think i don't think about it_**

**_don't think i don't have reagrets_**

**_don't think it don't get to me_**

**_between the work and the hurt and whiskey_**

**_don't think i don't wonder 'bout_**

**_it coulda been, shoulda been_**

**_all worked out_**

**_i know what i felt, and i know what i said_**

**_but don't think i don't think about it_**

--

She really never thought about it much, but she always figured that he didn't reagret his choice to leave.

He had never come back, and she thought it was what he wanted

--

**_when we make choices, _**

**_we got to live with it_**

**_heard you found a real good man_**

**_and you married him_**

--

So did that mean he wasn't angry about her and Fez?

That he knew, and maybe he was happy for them?

--

**_i wonder if sometimes, i cross your mind_**

**_where would we be today_**

**_if i never drove that car away_**

--

Thinking about it now, she was sure that if he had stayed, neither one would be happy now, sure when they were happy, it was great, but it seemed to take so much for them to be happy.

--

**_but don't think i don't think about it_**

**_don't think i don't have reagrets_**

**_don't think it don't get to me_**

**_between the work and the hurt and whiskey_**

**_don't think i don't wonder 'bout_**

**_it coulda been, shoulda been_**

**_all worked out_**

**_i know what i felt, and i know what i said_**

**_but don't think i don't think about it_**

**_don't think i don't think about it_**

--

Never again, would she think that he never thought about them.

Never thought about what might have been, or abut what was.

They had a lot of good memory togeth, and she liked to think about them at times, and hoped he remembered them as well.

--

**_but don't think i don't think about it_**

**_don't think i don't have reagrets_**

**_don't think you don't get to me_**

**_between the work and the hurt and whiskey_**

**_don't think i don't wonder 'bout_**

**_it coulda been, shoulda been_**

**_all worked out_**

**_i know what i felt, and i know what i said_**

**_but don't think i don't think about it_**

**_don't think i don't _**

_**don't think i don't** _

The song ended, just as the door to her car opened, and her daughter Kat, climbed inside.

She smiled at her, as she turned down the radio "Hey Kit-Kat, how was your day, you ready to go see daddy?"

Kat nodded as she started to tell Jackie about her day.

Jackie listened as she pulled away from the curb, and she smiled.

Her life had turned out great, yes there were a few things would change if she could, but over all, she was happy, and she hoped the same thing for Steven, hoped that he found that someone to spend the rest of his life with, who would be everything to him, that Fez was to her.

He was her rock, and her comfort, and everyone need a little comfort once in awhile.

Even the great Steven Hyde.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know, even if you hated it, please tell me.**

**I know a lot of people might not like it, because she ended up with Fez, I myself, don't like her with Fez, but it worked for the song, and when I heard this song, I knew it would fit them perfectly.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
